On the Mend
by Woman of Rohan
Summary: Chapter 6 up! After their trip to Syria, it's up to Chloe to care for Charlie on the turbulent road to recovery. ChloexCutter.
1. Chapter 1

Well, the Uncharted bug is biting again... and I have a bit of an obsession with a new couple. I _really_ wanted to hear more about Cutter and how he was doing after breaking his leg, even if it was just a brief update on his injury. So, I decided to write a little snippet with he and Chloe in the hospital. I have a couple more little scenes planned, so this might be handful of chapters in which they become closer throughout his whole ordeal. In any case, this is something new to me so I hope I did them justice.

Oh, and reviews are greatly appreciated. I won't be uploading any more unless I know that people actually want to see more.

* * *

><p>Cutter had made it to the nearest hospital without passing out... as well as remaining alert through a series of x-rays and examinations. Chloe was impressed, given the fact that his leg had snapped like a twig during their most recent excursion in Syria. Then again, she supposed that his pain tolerance was higher than most.<p>

"Bollocks, where on earth are they going to stick that?"

Or perhaps not.

"Jesus, Charlie," Chloe said from her spot beside his bed. With Nate and Sully off to continue their quest, it was solely up to her to keep him from punching any of the medical staff. She was ashamed to admit that there had been a few close calls already. "Your leg is in shambles and you're concerned about a little shot?"

"I don't like needles," he hissed through gritted teeth.

"Come on now, be a good lad and stay still."

Despite the fact that she was trying to be a source of comfort, Charlie was glaring daggers at her. She had no intention of disregarding his pain, as she knew that he'd been through a lot over the course of the last few hours...but the sooner he was properly drugged up, the better off they'd _both _be.

Charlie was currently propped with his weight on his good side, squirming miserably as he tried to make himself comfortable while the nurse was poking and prodding at him. It looked to be proving difficult, seeing as his leg was in a splint and he was wearing a rather awkward hospital gown. It seemed a bit too small for his muscular stature in Chloe's opinion and yet somehow still managed to cover all of the necessary bits.

Well, that was, until the nurse brandishing a syringe proceeded to jab the needle into his backside. Charlie issued a groan, muttering under his breath... and Chloe couldn't help but wince at his misfortune. Not only did it look painful, but the nurses didn't seem to care much for patient modesty.

"Alright, there you go, that wasn't so bad, was it?" Chloe said once the nurse was finished, but it only earned her another glare. His face had turned quite red from what she presumed to be anger more than embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah, that felt _fantastic_."

She smoothed the hospital gown back over his hips while the nurse exited the room, leaving the two of them alone for the time being. With any luck, the doctor would arrive soon with the x-ray results. Although Chloe was curious as to how badly his leg was broken, she mostly just wanted Charlie to be out of pain.

"You do realize that you're going to be blitzed from that, right?" An attempt at lightening the mood seemed to be in order as she helped him get situated once again. "They just pumped you with enough medication to knock out a horse. Maybe even two."

"Can't be any worse than that shit Talbot got his hands on," Charlie grumbled. "At least I won't try to kill someone this time." And just like that, the mood was dreary again. Well, so much for that idea.

The fact that he'd nearly choked Nate to death seemed to weigh heavily upon him. Chloe knew that it was beyond his control, but even she couldn't deny that it was one of the most disturbing things she'd ever seen during her time in the fortune hunting business. Mythological curses and war-torn countries were one thing... but to see two of her best mates nearly killing each other... well, it was enough to send chills down her spine. In all honesty, she thought that Nate was done for, and she couldn't have asked for a better outcome. If she hadn't brought Charlie back to the light, she had no doubt that Sully would have shot him down in order to save Nate... and that was something that she wouldn't have been able to live with.

Chloe began pacing back and forth next to Charlie's bed, wishing she could help ease his troubled mind. Distraction was something she considered herself quite good at. However, her usual tactics of explosions and taking her top off didn't seem entirely appropriate.

Charlie's brow furrowed as a few beats of silence passed, and she could practically see his thoughts unfolding before he voiced them.

"Hey, do you think Nate will—?"

"Nate will be _fine_. You have his word, and we both know that's not something he takes lightly."

"True. I just wish I coulda kept 'im outta trouble. Bastard leg..."

"Feeling any better?" She drummed her fingertips against the rail of the bed, raising an eyebrow. The drugs should be kicking in any second, now.

"Actually, I don't feel anythi— oh, wait, there it is. Ah, that's nice."

He breathed in a shaky sigh and allowed himself to settle against the pillows propped behind him. If she wasn't mistaken, his eyes were beginning to look a bit glazed. Charlie seemed content for a grand total of 10 seconds before he was upright again. If it were up to her, she'd just have him sedated.

"I swear to God," he continued, hands clenching into fists, "if I ever see Talbot again, I'll snap his nancy boy neck. And I'll burn Marlowe properly like the witch that she is..."

"Don't jump the gun just yet, mate," she said, patting his hand. "We need to get you patched up first. Try to relax."

"Righ', just let me get on that while I'm stuck here in a hospital and wearing a sodding _dress _when I could be makin' myself useful."

"As far as the dress goes, I think it suits you quite nicely. Shows off your bum." She couldn't help but smirk, and again her wry sense of humor seemed to go unappreciated. Charlie was not in the mood for jokes. "But you heard them yourself, Nate and Sully just want you to get back on your feet. We're all thankful you're alive."

"Well, excuse me for not jumping for joy," he huffed. He began staring at the far wall of the room rather than looking her in the eye, arms crossed over his chest. So she was going to get the silent treatment, eh? Wonderful. She pondered for a moment why men acted so childish when sick or injured. In her experience, it was always the case. Maybe she should just leave him be for a while, and give him a bit of room to breathe.

"Charlie..." A frown etched lines into her face, but before she could say anything further, the doctor came in to meet them.

The ensuing conversation heralded both good and bad news. On the positive side, Charlie's broken leg was fully expected to heal without surgery, once it was set. But his injury would still require a cast, and he'd be on the mend for a good couple of months, or longer. All in all, he had a long road of recovery ahead of him.

By the end of the doctor's prognosis, Charlie's face had gone quite bloodless. His palm came to rest upon his forehead but he waited until the man was out of the room again before letting the obscenities spew forth.

"Shit! Three months? How am I going to do this? Bollocks!"

"Hey, just... calm down, alright?"

Charlie had a way of becoming irrational when he was upset, just like when he'd insisted that he stay behind and gun everyone down after breaking his leg... even when they had more than enough people to carry him to safety. She wondered if she could defuse him.

"When I get my hands on them..."

"Charlie, calm down."

"... I'll wring their bloody necks..."

"Charlie..."

"...and then I'll throw _them _off a tower!"

"For God's sake will you just _listen _to me?"

Perched on the edge of his bed, Chloe leaned in and placed both of her hands on either side of his face, recalling how it had worked when he was under the effects of Talbot's drug. For a brief moment she felt quite silly, but then she saw in an instant how he seemed to calm at her touch. Charlie's blue eyes were searching hers, still remarkably clear despite looking a bit glassy from the effects of the pain relievers.

"You're being an ass," she said, playful yet honest, and she watched as his features softened. "Let's just take it one step at a time, okay? I promise, you're not alone in this."

Her palm lightly grazed the stubble upon his cheek before pulling away. For the first time since breaking his leg, Chloe felt like he was actually seeing her. He gave a great sigh, and his demeanor seemed to deflate back to his regular self. Now _that_ was the Charlie she knew.

"I suppose thoughts of revenge are a bit... premature." Charlie smiled sheepishly, and Chloe wrinkled her nose.

"Just a tad."

"Damn it. I'm sorry I signed you up for this, darling. You deserve better."

"I kind of volunteered, didn't I?"

"Not for three months of this," he scoffed. "You've got your work cut out for ya."

"Hey," she smiled. "We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now let's just work on getting you fixed up."

"Alright, I think I can agree to that."

"Good." She allowed herself to plant a kiss upon his cheek, and the lopsided grin upon Charlie's face filled her with a strange sense of pride. Even when they were alone together at The Citadel, he hadn't looked at her like that. She blamed it on the medication.

Soon, he looked as if he was going to drift off to sleep at any given moment... again, the effects of the pain relievers. Charlie didn't even seem able to fight it off this time. She sat beside him on the bed, watching with amusement as he fought against sleep and eventually lost. She took solace in the fact that he'd be able to rest for a while after such a stressful day.

Of course, Chloe wouldn't deceive herself into believing that the next few weeks, or even the next few hours, would be easy or without its obstacles... but she'd do her absolute best in keeping Charlie's spirits up. She owed him that. Just like any journey, with a little patience, and a little optimism, she was sure that they'd get through it... _together_.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Okay guys, here's chapter two! It's kinda fluffy but I had fun thinking of more little moments between them. I also have a couple more chapters mapped out (one including a reunion with Nate and friends) so if you are enjoying this fic, please review!** **I'm also more than happy to take suggestions if you want to see something in particular :)**

* * *

><p>"You know, when I heard you were the best driver in the business... this isn't quite what I had envisioned."<p>

"Me neither."

A couple of days after his admittance into the hospital, and Charlie's leg was finally cast. He didn't seem too pleased about his new mode of transportation as Chloe maneuvered his wheelchair through outpatient services. However, she was certain that he'd have a lot more to say about it had he not been pumped full of pain relievers before being discharged. For the moment, he was relatively calm.

Chloe was especially thankful for that, because her cohort had pitched quite a fit just a short bit ago. It was no surprise to her that Charlie had insisted on the use of crutches, but his request was adamantly shot down. The doctors informed him that the risks of injuring himself further were too great. He'd need to take it easy for awhile before graduating to getting around on his own.

As they stepped out into the crisp afternoon air, several people threw glances their way as they ambled about. Chloe smiled politely, but Charlie released a sigh, allowing his head to rest upon his palm . "This is going to take some getting used to."

"Oh come on," laughed Chloe. "It's not all bad. Haven't you ever wanted someone to wait on you hand and foot?"

"No, actually. I prefer being self-sufficient. And _without _broken bones."

She couldn't deny that he had a point, despite her optimism. Broken bones were no fun, and she knew firsthand how stubborn he could be. When they'd met years ago and worked their first job together, Charlie made it quite clear from the get-go that he had no problem with going solo... whether it was doing historical research, arranging travel plans, or performing a bit of dirty work. Typically, he seemed to feel safest when all responsibility was placed in his own hands. With that said, he was in for a rude awakening. She only hoped that she'd be able to live up to the task of taking care of him.

"Well, on the positive side, our flight should be here in a couple of hours," said Chloe, granting a change of subject. "Normally I'd say we check out the local museums but I think we've had enough history for one trip, yeah?"

"Quite the understatement," Charlie huffed. He began tapping his fingers against his thigh in a restless gesture. "So, this business associate of yours. He's reliable? I mean, he's not going to leave us stranded here, is he?"

Earlier in the day, Chloe had secured a safe (and under-the-radar) flight back to London. She had to pull a few strings to get her associate to arrive in a timely manner, but she had no doubt that he'd show.

"Let's just say he's a long-time friend who owes me a favor," she said. "A big one. So getting us to London shouldn't be a problem at all."

"Well, I guess there _is _a silver lining."

"Just hang in there, okay? We'll have you home in no time."

Home really wasn't what she had expected so soon into their little field trip. She noted that it was actually quite the beautiful day as she looked out into the sprawling city streets of Aleppo. As the largest city in Syria, it was bustling at this time of day. It was a shame they wouldn't be able to enjoy it properly or check out more of the local history. Had things turned out differently, Chloe had fully intended to squeeze a little leisure time in. Of course, she had no doubt that pulling Charlie away from the thrill of the chase would have been any less difficult. He and Nate truly were a pair in that respect. Always a one-track mind...

It wasn't until she heard Charlie make a small noise in the back of his throat that she snapped out of her daze.

"Feeling all right?" she asked.

"Yeah, great. Think we can find some shade, though?"

Chloe hadn't realized that she'd stopped momentarily. They were now standing in direct sunlight outside of the hospital as Charlie raised a palm above his eyes, squinting in the blinding midday sun. It was bad enough that he had a broken leg, she didn't want him to get sunburned on top of it.

"Oh, right, sorry about that. Guess we'll wait for a bus, then."

"My favorite," he deadpanned.

After Sully had commandeered a bus in order to get them to safety after their trip to The Citadel, she couldn't really blame Charlie for his sarcasm. The ride on rocky terrain hadn't been particularly kind to his injured leg, especially since Sully had booked out of there like a speed demon, but at least he was better off this time around.

She steered them over to a nearby bench, but didn't sit down. It actually felt good to stretch out her legs a bit after waiting so long in the hospital. A bus would be arriving shortly, anyhow. A few minutes of silence passed, in which Charlie repositioned in his wheelchair, grimacing as he did so. Chloe had a feeling it wouldn't be long before he got antsy again. She raised a concerned eyebrow, wishing there was some way she could lessen his discomfort. In a way, she felt rather useless.

"Uncomfortable? Anything I can do?"

"Like I said, it's going to take some getting used to."

He leaned forward to tap lightly on his cast, a frown upon his features.

"Kinda bland, isn't it?" she said, gesturing to the stark white plaster.

"What? It's a bloody _cast_. It's not supposed to be something fancy."

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. "When I broke my wrist a few years back, I had a blue one."

"Oh for God's sake," he rolled his eyes. "Leave it to a woman to make a medical item into a fashion accessory."

"Hey, if the shoe fits," she laughed. "I don't know, I just think it's missing something."

Opening her travel bag, she rustled through it for a few moments before producing a permanent marker from within its contents.

He shook his head. "You're going to _sign _my cast? That's a bit juvenile, isn't it?"

"Oh, shush. Don't be such a spoilsport."

She knelt down beside him on the ground, balancing on her haunches to allow herself better access to his cast. Chloe tapped the marker against her chin in thought before writing upon it. Charlie shifted in an attempt to watch her work, and she promptly covered it up with her other hand.

"Hey, no peeking! I'm not finished yet."

He sat back with another resounding sigh, and a minute or so later, she revealed her message and capped the marker.

"There you go!"

Watching as Charlie's eyes scanned her handiwork, she waited for a reaction. In neat, swooping, letters, his cast read: _"Next time we're going to France! Get well soon. XOXO -Chloe."_

The well-wishes were completed with little hearts surrounding it. Charlie shook his head, first looking rather unamused but then allowing himself to smile.

"That's very cute, darling. Thanks."

"You're welcome," she smirked. "Hey, looks like the bus is here."

Down the road to their left, the bus was indeed arriving. Chloe helped Charlie stand, allowing his weight to balance against her as they folded up his wheelchair. The vehicle came to a halt before them, its wheels kicking up dust as the pair stood together.

"Alright, mate, easy does it."

With an arm wrapped around his waist, Chloe aided him in hobbling onto the vehicle, keeping him steady as they located a seat and got him situated near the front. It was a bit awkward due to their height difference and the obvious fact that Chloe wasn't nearly as bulky as him, but they managed. Once on the bus, Chloe noted that the seats adjacent to Charlie didn't look particularly comfortable as a footrest, so she sat down in the seat instead and gingerly propped his leg on her lap.

He raised a single eyebrow, his mouth widening into a half-smile. "What's all this about?"

"I want you to be comfortable this time around. No more deja vu."

"You're far too kind."

"Don't get used to it," she winked. "Once you're on crutches, you're on your own."

"Really, now? Is that a threat or a promise?"

"Maybe a bit of both. And hey, you should be thankful... at least you didn't get stuck with Sully."

Charlie laughed at that, a deep, pleasant, sound that she'd almost forgotten existed over the course of the last few hours. As the bus carried on down the street, she watched as his gaze became fixated on the city blurring by them through the window, still smiling to himself. Chloe didn't consider herself the greatest of caretakers, but if she could provide the briefest of joy in an otherwise dark place, then she figured her time was more than worthwhile...and that was something she could definitely live with.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, guys. Here's chapter 3! Nate and friends will be making an appearance in the next chapter. Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed, your comments mean so much to me and really keep me inspired to write more. Please keep the feedback coming and let me know what you think! I'll have the next chapter up a lot faster than this one took, since I'm on winter break now ;D

* * *

><p>The first week back in England had been far more challenging than Chloe could have possibly imagined.<p>

Charlie was in an incredible amount of pain. He hardly ate, barely slept, and spoke mainly curse words. When he wasn't doing any of the above, he was poring over books and mumbling to himself in a drug-induced haze, complaining about how he wasn't able to aid Nate and Sully in the remainder of their adventure. On several occasions, Chloe had to pry him away from his obsessive state, and insist that he focus his energy elsewhere.

Despite her best efforts, Charlie's frustration only grew as the days moved on, and he constantly reiterated that he didn't need any help. Those moments usually resulted in a small power struggle before he reluctantly gave in and allowed Chloe to step in... but only after realizing that he couldn't do it on his own.

Chloe honestly worried what he'd do without her. In his precarious state of health, she had a feeling that as soon as she was out of the picture, he would do something brash and injure himself further. Which was, quite clearly, the last thing he needed. Despite the fact that she also had a place she called home...she decided to stick around, at least until he was healed up a bit more.

All in all, the pair were growing quite comfortable with each other, and Chloe had eased into the role of caretaker faster than she'd estimated.

With several shopping bags balanced in her arms, Chloe turned the lock on Charlie's apartment door, letting herself in. She stepped in quietly, so as not to wake him in the event that he was still dozing. Upon hearing the television, she realized that he hadn't had such luck. Charlie was sprawled out on the couch in his lounge clothes, his injured leg propped upon the ottoman. Various useful items were piled around him ... from his cell phone to a stack of books and water bottles and the tv remote.

He turned his head to see her, waving a hand in greeting as she came down the staircase.

"Thought you might not come back," he said, his tone sarcastic as a wry smile tugged at his lips.

"Yeah, you wish" she laughed, setting down the bags. She stepped into the living room area. "How're you feeling?"

"Oh, you know, the usual."

'The usual' typically consisted of tired, irritable, and uncomfortable.

"Sorry. Did you sleep all right?"

"Got a couple of solid hours, so it's a start," he sighed.

"Better than nothing." As her gaze fell upon the television, she noticed that Charlie had paused the film he was watching, and she noted that it was a scene from Lawrence of Arabia. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes at him. "You're watching that movie _again_?"

There was no way around it. Charlie was obsessed.

"Don't really have much else to do, now do I?" he said, shifting slightly so he could better see her. "Besides, it's a classic."

"Alright, fair enough."

"So, you flew the coop early today. Get a lot done?"

"Well, I stopped at the pharmacy, did some grocery shopping... oh, and I picked up one of those removable shower heads. Figured it would make bathing a bit easier for you."

Charlie raised an eyebrow at that one. He didn't need to say anything to map where his mind was leading. Chloe released an indignant sigh, reaching out to smack his shoulder.

"Ow! What'd I do?"

"Don't be a perv. You're on your own with that one."

"Bollocks, you're cruel," he said, rubbing his arm. "Why'd I get stuck with you again?"

"I've been asking myself the same thing," she said, quite serious, though her smile betrayed her playfulness. At least that got a chuckle out of him as she headed back into the kitchen area.

"Hey, what do you want for dinner?" she asked. Chloe wasn't a master chef by any means, but she knew how to cook a few quick meals. She worried about Charlie's declined appetite more than she let on. Starving was no way to recover from a serious injury.

"Hmm. How about Chinese?"

"..._seriously? _We just had takeout yesterday."

That much was true. Yesterday they had ordered a pizza. She supposed he deserved it after not eating much for a few days, and it saved her the work of cooking. Chloe released a sigh, absent-minded and searching for the number of the nearest Chinese cuisine. "Fine, I'll order."

She called the restaurant, and then came to sit beside him on the dilapidated old couch that he was so fond of. She wasn't sure why he kept the old thing... his apartment furnishings really left a lot to be desired.

"You spoil me, darling," he grinned. It was at least good to see him somewhat back in good spirits. The last several days had been torture for the both of them.

"Yeah, yeah. If you start to get fat, don't blame me." She poked at his stomach, and he threw her a sidelong glare.

"Oh, shush. It's not like I'm sitting around eating donuts all day."

Chloe couldn't recall why donuts suddenly reminded her of Nate, but she voiced her train of thought anyhow.

"Hey, it's a good thing I got my phone replaced, because Nate called today."

If Charlie was physically able to jump off of the couch, she swore he would have. He'd been anxiously awaiting for an update all week. She had too, of course...but Charlie's enthusiasm on the matter always seemed to outshine hers. Chloe swore that he was like a protective mother when it came to his best mates. An intimidating, bald, mother.

"Wha-? Hold on a second, Nate called and you didn't think to inform me of that _first_?"

"I'm telling you now," she shrugged.

"That's not the bloody point... did they find it? How's he doing? Why didn't they contact us sooner?"

"Will you just let me finish?"

"Right, right, go on."

"He couldn't talk long since he called from the airport, but he said that he's got a lot to update us on. However, he'd like to do so in person."

"That bastard! He always was a sucker for a good cliffhanger... so, he wants to come visit?"

Chloe smiled. "Yes, he and Sully would like to stop by sometime within the next couple of weeks. Oh, Elena too."

"Wait," he said, his face registering confusion. "They're...?"

"Yep. Back together."

"How did _that _transpire?"

"Didn't ask." Chloe rolled her eyes. "You know how those two are."

"All too well. Unfortunately, I think that's why Elena's not so keen on me and Nate workin' together."

Chloe shook her head. Had she missed something? "Why do you say that?"

"Let's just say I made a very poor first impression," he frowned. "Afraid she hasn't spoken to me since."

"Oh, well, the past is the past, right? People can move forward."

"Hah, easier said than done..."

On that note, Chloe's thoughts turned inward. It seemed that both of them had a rocky history with Elena... under different circumstances, of course, but both because of their mutual friendship with Nate. Perhaps it was just part of the equation for Elena to be protective over her better half. Upon meeting in Nepal, Elena certainly hadn't been too fond of her. Not that she'd done much to support her own cause at the time, but the pair had eventually formed a mutual friendship and trust... and were able to look past the obvious fact that Chloe still harbored feelings for Nate. Chloe wondered what precisely Charlie had done for the woman to hold such a grudge, as Elena was typically more than forgiving. If she could offer redemption to someone like Flynn, she could certainly leave a bit of elbow room for Cutter.

Charlie was a strong personality at times, and stubborn as an ox, but hardly unlikable. Generally, he was easy to be around. Curiosity ate away at her, and she was about to prod him further when the doorbell rang. She supposed it wasn't meant to be. For the time being, at least...

"Looks like the food's here," she said, gently patting his knee. "Be right back."

Chloe went to pay the delivery man, and then returned to her spot on the sofa. She divvied up the takeout boxes, and couldn't help but smile at how Charlie actually seemed pleased by the concept of food. She hoped it stayed that way.

"So, dinner and a movie sound all right?" he asked, as he began digging in.

"Sure. But I get to pick this time."

Charlie released a sigh. "_Really_?"

"Aw, come on, you always pick." She pulled her best pout, and it seemed that Charlie was no match for her tactics.

"Fine, fine. What would you like to watch, _your majesty_?"

"Hmmm. How about Rear Window?"

He looked perplexed for a moment before he sighed, apparently making the connection. "Oh, right. Clever. Well, it's definitely situational-appropriate. You know, minus the whole scheme about our neighbors getting murdered."

"Thought it might make you feel a bit better. And it's proof that men with broken legs are far from useless."

Chloe popped the movie in and switched off the lights, and situated herself beside Charlie. As she did so, she pulled a nearby blanket over his legs. He had a tendency to get cold easily since suffering his injury. Though the room was relatively dark, she saw a faint smile pass over his features at the gesture.

They ate in silence as the opening credits played, and Chloe couldn't help but think how surreal it all was. Just a handful of days prior, and they were halfway across the world, fighting against a secret organization and solving ancient mysteries. And here they were, safe and cozy sitting on the couch, eating Chinese food and watching a Hitchcock film_._ It was a strange thing, to be basically pulled from the context of their everyday lifestyle. It wasn't necessarily something that she saw herself getting used to... but at the same time, it was kind of _nice_.

"You know," Charlie started, and Chloe turned her head to look at him. "I still can't believe Nate's tied the knot. I mean, did you ever fancy any of us settling down? Kinda weird, isn't it?"

She scooted a bit closer to him, using her chopsticks to invade Charlie's takeout box as he playfully swatted her hand away.

"Yeah," she smirked. "You're right... that's absolutely _ridiculous_."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, all! So sorry this chapter took a while for me to upload. I had an ongoing battle with how I was going to go about writing it. Please review and let me know what you think. Your feedback can truly make my day, and it's often what keeps me inspired as I write :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Careful now, mate..."<p>

"Can you please _stop _touching me?"

"Sheesh! A bit touchy, aren't you?"

Arriving back home from a trip to the market, Chloe had a palm upon the small of Charlie's back as he balanced on his crutches, while her free hand worked on opening his apartment door. He seemed to be doing rather well with them thus far, having only acquired them a few days prior, but she still worried. In her personal opinion, she didn't think he was quite ready for them yet but there was no use in stopping him. He was a man on a mission, and that mission was to _not _be in a wheelchair in front of his friends.

As always, it was a battle between a man and his precious ego. And Chloe was caught in ground zero.

"Go on, you cranky bugger," she said, once the door was opened. Charlie looked over his shoulder only to roll his eyes as he carefully hobbled up the stairs.

"I'm going to take a shower."

"Alright, if you need anything, just holler. Don't hurt yourself, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah... very funny."

Chloe began tidying up for later on, when Nate, Sully, and Elena were scheduled to arrive. She couldn't fathom how Charlie had become even _more _irritable since his new found freedom on crutches. In the weeks since Nate's last phone call, Charlie was completely obsessed with speeding up his recovery. She had to remind him a great many times that he was only human, and his bones could only heal so fast. He'd just have to be patient... which obviously was not one of his strong points.

As she cleared away some space on the kitchen table, Chloe noticed Charlie's x-ray copies scattered about with various other medical papers. She couldn't resist looking at them again, though they caused her to wince every time she did. The break in his leg was still apparent, though mending well according to his doctor. It looked to be only a couple more weeks until his cast could be removed.

Her own words briefly came back to her, when she had teased Charlie in Syria... something along the lines of only sticking around until he was able to get around on his own. Though the comment had been made in jest, she honestly wondered how much longer he'd require her aid. More so than ever, he seemed eager for independence... and he wouldn't get that with her around.

Still, she'd continue to do her best until Charlie was ready for her to surrender her duties as caretaker.

She occupied herself for a bit longer before Chloe heard the sound of the water in the shower turning off, shortly followed by a distinctive _thud_. Now _that _didn't sound good...

"Charlie?" Chloe crossed the kitchen area and briskly made her way towards the bathroom. She knocked first. When she received no answer, she opened the door to see Charlie awkwardly sprawled halfway inside the shower with the curtain collapsed around him.

"Oh!" She gasped, half-turning her head away out of respect and half-stepping towards him. "Jesus! Charlie, what happened?"

"I decided to admire the scenery of the floor. What does it bloody look like?"

He shifted against the dead weight of his leg, releasing a frustrated groan. God, she prayed he didn't hurt himself further... in any other context, she would have poked fun at him, but an injured man falling in the shower was certainly no laughing matter.

"All right, hold on, let's get you up..."

Chloe grabbed him by the arms, heaving him upwards and over the edge of the bath tub. The task was made more difficult by the fact that he was slick with water, and still only had one good leg. Still, she managed to get him upright again. In the process, he was disentangled from the shower curtain.

Just when she thought she had a decent hold on him, Charlie swayed dangerously, and she reacted quickly to steady him. His blue eyes widened when her hands happened to grip his backside, effectively pulling him against her and preventing his fall. Though it was quite unintentional, she could only imagine that her face was reflecting the same embarrassed horror.

Chloe muttered an apology as she immediately shifted her hands upwards, while Charlie balanced his weight with his palms upon her shoulders. They lingered there for a moment, bodies pressed together out of necessity before Chloe grabbed a nearby towel and commanded herself not to glance anywhere other than Charlie's face.

"Well uh... here you go, mate" she said, feeling an unwelcome heat rising into her cheeks as she handed it to him.

The gesture might have seemed pointless, but it felt like the respectful thing to do. Charlie wrapped it around his waist immediately, and she helped him over to the sink where it focused as a support point.

"Are you all right?" she asked, looking him over as he leaned against the counter. The rivulets of water upon his bare chest were gleaming in the fluorescent lighting of the bathroom. For a moment, she forgot that she was supposed to be making sure that he was unharmed.

"I'm... fine. Just fine... yeah. I think I can manage from here," he said, forcing a smile. He added a "thanks" only as an afterthought, and she noted that he wasn't quite looking her in the eye.

"Right, of course. I'll just be on my way, then..."

Chloe slunk out of the bathroom, placing a palm over her face once she was outside the door. She wasn't sure what to do other than laugh at the absurdity of the situation. For the moment, she decided to remain good-humored about it. It _was _kind of funny, in the sheer irony of the situation, but she had the distinctive feeling that Charlie didn't feel the same.

She could only assume that his ego was probably taking quite the blow, not to mention the fact that she'd just unintentionally seen him buck naked.

As she focused her attention elsewhere, Chloe noticed that Charlie didn't come out for a long while afterward. She began pacing around, rearranging things here and there for lack of anything better to do. Charlie's apartment wasn't exactly what you'd call furnished... in fact, it was largely a cluster of boxes, bookshelves, and random artifacts from his travels scattered about with various other random items . There wasn't much she could improve upon, and he often got cranky when she moved things around too much. After what seemed like an eternity, he emerged from the bathroom. Clean-shaven and fresh-looking, he was wearing one of his favorite pullover sweaters and tear-away athletic pants.

Chloe cleared her throat before speaking, watching as he carefully made his way over to the living room.

"You're looking dapper for our company," she said. "You look nice in blue."

Charlie shook his head. "What?"

"Did you forget that Nate will be arriving any minute?"

"Of course not." He sat down upon the sofa, occupying himself with some books he had laying about. Well, that conversation-starter failed miserably... time for a new topic.

"I see you're wearing the pants I bought you."

"I hadn't noticed," he shrugged.

"Hmmm."

The awkward tension hanging in the air was palpable. Several long minutes of maddening silence passed, in which the only background noise was the ticking of the clock hanging upon the wall. Chloe couldn't tolerate it any longer. Arms crossed, she came to stand next to the couch. It took a moment before Charlie looked up from his reading.

"Listen, Charlie... we're both adults here. If you're embarrassed-"

"I'm not embarrassed," he scoffed.

"Well, good," she nodded. "You shouldn't be. I mean, it's perfectly fine to need help every once and a while..."

"I would have been fine on my own," he insisted in a matter-of-fact manner. Of course, he had to get his pride wrapped up in the argument. What a surprise.

"Oh, right," she laughed. "I'd have loved to see how _that_ went."

Charlie's book closed with a snap, actually startling her. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"What? Nothing, I just meant that... well, you know..."

She trailed off as Charlie shifted uncomfortably, looking quite strained as he waited for her to finish. What was she supposed to say? Something egotistical, like how desperately he _needed_ her? He was a grown man, and they both knew that was absolutely preposterous... she may as well stop before she dug herself farther into a hole. She would only succeed in making things more complicated than they already were.

Just as she was about to open her mouth, she was offered the coup-de-grace by the sound of the buzzer going off. _Thank God_... who knows what she would have said next. It was as if fate itself had answered her pleas.

"That must be our guests!" she said, perhaps a bit too excitedly as she swiftly crossed the room. She decided to ignore the unamused expression upon Charlie's features. "Just sit tight, alright?"

Before the buzzer could go off again, Chloe opened the door to see the smiling faces of Nate, Sully, and Elena staring back at her.

"Good evening, Miss Frazer," Sully grinned. He reached out and kissed her hand, as he often did when reuniting with her.

"You old charmer." They laughed in unison as she pulled him into a tight hug. "I couldn't be happier to see you guys."

Little did they know, she wasn't exaggerating one bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my darling readers. I'm so sorry for keeping you guys waiting! This is just a tiny chapter... so my apologies for that. I split this chapter into two so I can pick at it a bit more. But I wanted to let you guys know that I am indeed still writing this and I haven't forgotten, despite my writing about other Uncharted characters lately! If you guys get bored and happen to like Talbot and Marlowe make sure to check those out too.  
><strong>

**Dedicating this to my Gabs, CTE, and all of my tumblr readers! I LOVE YOU ALL. Thanks for keepin' me goin' even when things are rough!**

* * *

><p>"Well, don't just stand there," Chloe joked, ushering the crowd in with her arm. "Come on in and make yourselves at home!"<p>

The little crew shuffled in, and she escorted them up the stairs and into the main living area of Charlie's flat. Charlie was now standing, awaiting his friends with a faint smile and an eyebrow raised. He made eye contact with everyone but Chloe.

"Hey! There's the big guy!" Nate exclaimed, as his arms encircled him. Charlie reciprocated the best he could while balancing on his crutches, and Chloe exchanged glances with Elena at the happy reunion.

"How's the leg, buddy?" Nate's palm remained on his shoulder, and Charlie shrugged.

"Not bad, mate. Can't complain."

Chloe resisted the urge to scoff at the statement. He seemed to complain more than was necessary, in her humble opinion. But she wouldn't dwell on that...

"She takin' good care of you?"

"Yeah, she's a right slave-driver most days."

At that, Chloe couldn't resist rolling her eyes.

"Well, hey, she must be doin' something right," Sully interjected with a wink. He stepped in, looking as if he was going to offer a hand to shake when he decided to pull him into a brief hug, patting him on the back. "We missed ya in Yemen, Cutter. Coulda used you as backup a few times."

"Definitely wish I could 'ave been there to lend a hand. But I've no doubt you lads managed to find your fair share of trouble without me."

"Hah, you've got that right."

It was refreshing to see the two getting along after their falling out in Syria. Charlie had mentioned it a few times and expressed concern over the whole "nearly killing Nate" ordeal... but it was nice to see that he'd been forgiven, and would hopefully stop beating himself up over it.

When Sully stepped back, the only person left to greet was Elena. Chloe glanced between the two of them, feeling a tension there that she hadn't really noticed before. She almost held her breath as the two exchanged words. Perhaps this would be the reconciliation that they both needed after hearing Charlie's tale of the shaky history between the two of them.

"Hey, Charlie," Elena said with a little wave of the hand.

"Hello, darlin'. I've heard some congratulations are in order."

"Yeah, thanks," she shrugged. "Good to see you're doing better."

"Thanks. Listen, ah, about the last time we crossed paths..."

Charlie's brow knitted in concern but then relaxed when Elena also pulled him into an embrace, and Chloe suppressed a giggle at how petite she was next to him. His muscular arms practically engulfed her tiny frame.

"Don't worry about it," she said. "The past is the past, right? Sometimes we all need a fresh start."

Elena's smile was then directed at Nate, who slid an arm around her waist and pulled her close. Charlie suddenly looked quite ill as he pulled a face.

"Chloe, do you have a brown paper bag handy?" he asked.

She raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to be sick?"

"Only from these two lovebirds." He couldn't contain his laughter his Nate punched him in the arm, and he gave a good-natured wince.

"Oh hey," said Nate. "Before I forget... we brought you a little something."

He reached into his back pocket and produced Charlie's journal. It looked a little worse for wear, but surprisingly intact knowing Nate's track record with borrowed items. He brushed some lingering dust (or was that sand?) off of the cover as he handed it to his friend.

"Ah, thanks. I thought I'd lost it. I hope it did some good?"

"Yeah, yeah it did... hey, open it up. Last page."

Charlie did as Nate asked and eagerly flipped the book open, while Chloe leaned in to get a better look. The last pages, previously blank, were now filled with sketches of a wondrous ancient civilization: beautiful architecture, brass sculptures, an extensive staircase, a fountain and a strange historical vessel. However, the point of interest seemed to be the glistening items haphazardly taped down into the booklet. He pulled them from the page, and Charlie's expression was one of awe as he held several gold coins in his fingertips.

"Is this... what I think it is?"

"Yeah, little token from the lost city itself. I know it's not much but it should be enough to cover some of the medical expenses."

"Mate," Charlie breathed, his eyes wide. "I could kiss you right now."

"Hey! No talk like that until you've had at least a couple of drinks," Nate chuckled, and patted him on the back.

"Speaking of drinks," Chloe cut in. "There's a nice little pub around the corner. You lads up for a few rounds?"

"I could go for a drink or two," said Sully. "First round's on me, as long as you boys promise no bar fights this time around."

He glanced between Nate and Charlie, while Elena sighed. "I'm guessing I haven't heard this one yet?"

"We'll tell you at the pub, love," said Chloe, as she wrapped an arm around Elena's shoulders and steered her towards the door. "Come on, let's see who out-drinks me this time around."

"That's a bet I'm willing to make," Sully laughed, as everyone began making their way towards the door. When they got to the stairs, Nate looked a bit nervous as Charlie hobbled down them on his crutches, and he reached out a hand to aid him.

"Hey, careful! Lemme help..."

Chloe shook her head vigorously at him as a warning, but it was too late. Nate always had a bad habit of inopportune timing.

"I'm fine on my own! Jesus, can't I do anything by myself?"

"Alright, alright!"

"Don't mind him, he hasn't had his daily nap," Chloe said with a smirk, and Charlie fixed her with a glare. She reached the bottom of the stairs first and held the door open for everyone. "And he's a bit cranky that you've been holding information from him for so long."

"Nate, _promise _you'll tell me what's become of Marlowe and Talbot..."

"Sure thing, buddy. Hey, when we get there can I sign your cast?"

"I'm surrounded by _children_."

"Nah, Charlie," Chloe winked at him as he walked through the door. "You just don't know how to have fun."

"Charming. Thanks for that."

Perhaps a few drinks and the company of friends would help him lighten up for a change. Chloe could only hope...


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Wow. It's been a long time since an update, huh? It's about time I come back to this. It'd be a lie to say that inspiration was easy to come by. The last year has been... well, an emotionally tumultuous time. I put updating this on hold for, well, practically forever. But it's a new year and a new start, and I believe in finishing things I started. But many, many people have requested that I finish this, so I'm trying my best! I wanted to give a courtesy chapter, since it was here that I posted it first, but **I would really prefer to solely update on Ao3 from now on**. It's a pain to update in two places, and this site isn't nearly as user friendly. There's a link on my profile page, so please follow that instead! Thanks everyone!

* * *

><p>"Mate, are you finished yet...?"<p>

"Come on, I wanna put some thought into it!"

"You know how he gets, Cutter... gotta put detail into every goddamn thing, just like his journal."

"Hey, you can't rush greatness."

"Yeah, yeah... you and your 'greatness'... hurry up already, will ya?"

Chloe and Elena were standing by, shaking their heads and laughing at the men's antics. It was a strange sight for the middle of the relatively crowded pub: Charlie sitting with his injured leg propped upon an empty chair, while Nate and Sully took turns signing his cast with permanent markers. Charlie was reclining rather impatiently, with his arms crossed over his broad chest. Glancing at Chloe, he gave a good-natured roll of his eyes. Though he tried to play it off reluctantly, she knew that he needed this. It seemed to be a happy reunion indeed.

"Okay," said Nate, voice muffled with the marker's cap still in his mouth. Chloe scoffed. Some things never changed. "All finished."

Chloe stepped in to view the boys' handiwork, gently resting her weight upon Charlie's shoulder as she leaned in close, her dark ponytail falling over her shoulder to brush against his cheek.

Sully had scribbled a badly-drawn caricature of a voluptuous, pin-up nurse with a pair of rather _obvious _features and a stethoscope around her neck. Beside her was scrawled the words in broad, cartoon letters: "GET WELL SOON." Nate, on the other hand, had drawn a set of constellations surrounding a symbol that Chloe recognized both from Charlie's journal and from their excursion in Syria.

Beneath it read a motto... Latin, from the looks of it.

"Ad astra per aspera?" Chloe read it out loud. "Sorry, I'm a little rusty on my dead romance languages."

Charlie, on the other hand, jumped at the opportunity to show off some of his inner history-nerd.

"Through hardships... to the stars. Right, mate?"

"Bingo."

"Isn't that the state motto of Kansas?" asked Elena, as she took a sip of her drink.

"Hey! He's British," Nate said. "He doesn't need to know that."

Despite his seated position, Charlie elbowed Nate, causing him to wince.

"So, come on, mate..." said Charlie, once everyone was situated once again at the round, wooden table. "You promised me you'd tell me what became of our good chums Marlowe and Talbot."

Elena was rolling her eyes, her tone taking on a tone of sarcasm. "Oh, no... not this one again. Nate come on, haven't we heard this enough?"

"There's not much to say, really." Nate gave a modest shrug, idly rubbing at his arm and for once seeming to listen to Elena's plea.

"Details, _details_," Charlie urged, like an excited child.

That seemed to be enough for Nate to crack, and Elena lost the battle as she sighed into her glass. Chloe squeezed her elbow, offering a sympathetic smile. She knew how men could be, though she had to admit she was curious about what had become of the two members of the mysterious organization. She wasn't about to deny that Charlie had been in over his head when he double-crossed them, but what they did to him was unforgivable.

"Well," started Nate. "Marlowe drowned in a sand pit and I had it out with Talbot right afterwards. He seemed... kinda crazy."

"I think he always had a thing for the ol' witch," said Charlie.

"Poor bastard," Sully scoffed. "I made that mistake twenty years ago."

"So, ya offed him then?"

"Yeah, he tried to kill Sully with a rock. How he lifted that damn thing... I have no idea. But I shot him, and then he fell down a cliff and became engulfed by sand as the entire city crumbled around us. It was pretty... aweso-awful."

His last statement was amended as Elena coughed from beside him. Chloe could only imagine how many times she'd heard it since Nate returned to her. The poor dear... Nate always had a way of retelling the same stories of fortune and adventure over and over again. Likely a trait adopted from Sully. The two truly were a pair.

"Nice work, mate. I'd have killed to see that."

"Hey, you know, all in a day's work." Nate settled back against his chair, a smug look upon his features as his arm encircled Elena, who was seated beside him.

"Well, while you lads catch up, I'll go get the next round," Chloe said, now that Charlie had been pacified for the moment."This one's on me."

"Hang on," Elena stood from her seat, squeezing Nate's shoulder as she did so. He pouted in an overly-dramatic sort of way as she followed Chloe. "I'll go with you."

Chloe led the way towards the bar, with Elena following closely behind her. "Three more beers, please," she said, once she was leaning against the bartop. Though the pub was crowded, the barkeeper immediately caught their eye, and moved to serve them. "Oh, and one more for the little lady here, too."

Elena waved her hands. "Oh, no... I really shouldn't. Just a water for me, thanks."

Now that she thought of it, Chloe noticed that Elena hadn't drank anything vaguely alcoholic all evening. A dark eyebrow rose at the blonde while their drinks were being poured.

"You're not-? _Are you_?"

"For God's sake, no!"

"Smart girl. In any case, I'm glad you two lovebirds patched things up. You seem content."

"For now, anyway," Elena sighed, throwing a glance towards the table of boys, who seemed to be killing Charlie with bouts of laughter. "But hey, we're not the only ones."

"What?" Chloe laughed as she shifted her weight, tucking a few errant strands of hair behind her ear that had fallen loose from her ponytail.

"I'm just saying. The two of you look... _cozy_."

Elena looked to be holding back a grin as she nudged Chloe's arm.

"I think you're getting the wrong impression..."

"Am I? It's just... nice. I mean, you know. You looking after Charlie and all."

Chloe shrugged. "Well, I couldn't just leave him to recover on his own. It's what anyone would do."

"Anyone, huh? Hey, I see the way he looks at you."

That one earned a roll of the eyes. "He looks at me like that because he's getting absolutely _sloshed_."

"Uh huh."

"Elena, _sunshine_," Chloe said, tone a bit softer, through her expression grew stern. "It's really not like that. Now, let's get these drinks back to the boys, yeah?"

"Sure thing."

The bartender had procured their drinks, the glasses sliding towards them as Chloe grabbed one in each hand, and attempted to grab a third before Elena took it for her with a mild smile. Chloe nodded her thanks, simply happy to have avoided such an awkward discussion... and silently hoped it would be the first, and last, one of the evening.


End file.
